thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
It Ends Here/Transcript
The following is a transcript from the 153th episode of The Geo Team, It Ends Here. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with the Geo Car at a dead end) Text: It Ends Here Text: Written by GEO G. and TERRY WARD Text: Storyboarded by ADAM KATZ and TAYLOR GRODIN Text: Directed by TERRY WARD and ADAM KATZ (Fades to black) (Fades to Geo Guy watching Beware of the Creeps on TV) Geo Guy: Hey! Can I come up with commercials, please? Homer Simpson: Yes! (Cuts to a TV screen) Announcer: Beware of the Creeps will continue after these messages, only on The Greeny Channel. On the TV screen: (Fades to black) On the TV screen: (Shows a live-action commercial for Spider Squad VII on video game systems with Hilary Duff) Hilary Duff (on the TV screen): I am Hilary Duff, the star of Disney Channel's Lizzie McGuire, and welcome to Spider Squad 7, a new 3D game. (Shows gameplay of Spider Squad VII) Announcer: The new Spider Squad 7 is here! New adventures, same spider squads! (Shows cover art and the consoles the game is available on) Announcer: Available now only on the GameCube and Game Boy Advance game consoles. Coming next Friday! Rated E for everyone. (The commercial ends, and the scene cuts to Geo Guy telling Green Bob at the park) Geo Guy: (excited) Hey, Green Bob! Green Bob: Hello. Geo Guy: (excited) Guess what? Green Bob: What? Geo Guy: Insect Games are releasing a new Spider Squad game called Spider Squad 7. Green Bob: That's great! But what console is it on? Geo Guy: Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance! It's not on Nintendo 64 anymore. Green Bob: (sad) Awwww! Why not? Geo Guy: (serious) Because Nintendo 64 has been outdated. Green Bob: Oh, okay. Act 2 (Cuts to Memy9909 listening to their conservation from the bin, and writing notes down) Memy9909: (sneering) A new Spider Squad game on... the Gamecube? They don't deserve to get hold of that game ever. I'll tell Gree Guy about this! (jumps out of the bin) Ouch! (Cuts to Geo Guy and Green Bob talking) Green Bob: The park is closing in two minutes! We better go home! Geo Guy: Yes! (They run out of the park) Memy9909: (shouting) TWO-- (quiet) I mean two minutes?!? (running) Park ranger: (shouting) Hey, you! You're banned from the park, remember? Memy9909: (continues running; sad) I wish I wasn't fat enough to be caught while running! (Memy9909 sees the gate) Memy9909: Yes! I did it! (leaves the park) (Cuts to Memy9909 arriving at The Gree Team's Evil Lair) Memy9909: (shouting) Master! Gree Guy: What? Memy9909: (shows a notepad with notes written on it) Read this! Gree Guy: Geo Guy and Green Bob talking about the upcoming Spider Squad? I guess we'll need a plan! (talking to the rest of the Gree Team) Come here, Gree Team! (The Gree Team listen to Gree Guy) Bryan Guy: What's going on? Gree Guy: Geo Guy and Green Bob are planning to get the upcoming Spider Squad, and we don't like the fact they are going to get it! The Gree Team (minus Gree Guy and Memy9909): Oh! Gree Guy: So to stop them, we'll destroy the Geo Team House, or base, with a tornado overnight. I've been waiting to use the Tornado Machine! Pingux2012: But tornadoes rarely happen in Pennsylvania! Bryan Guy: (angry) That's why we're going to use the Tornado Machine, idiot! (Cuts to the Gree Team using the Tornado Machine) Gree Guy: To target the specific place, we'll use the locator! (Shows the locator; the locator targets central Pennsylvania) Gree Guy: I'm going to be a little precise, by moving it to the west. (The locator moves the locator to the west a little) Gree Guy: Ta-da! It's pointing at the Geo Team base at 123 Geo's World. Does anyone want to volunteer? (Memy9909 puts his hand up) Gree Guy: Memy9909, you can do it! (Memy9909 sits down) Gree Guy: Before you press the joysticks, I will put the live footage screen on. (plugs in a cord) Is the live footage on, Memy? Memy9909: Yes! (presses the joysticks) (The right side of the screen shows the Geo Team base getting destroyed) (Gree Guy sees the video) The Gree Team: Woo-hoo! Memy9909: Now that we have destroyed the base, we'll have the official authority to ruin the team's members' lives! Gree Guy: Besides that, I've also made an appliance that will control the Geo Car and send the car to a dead end! Act 3 (Cuts to the next morning when Geo Guy wakes up) Geo Guy: (yawns) Today's going to be a great day! (rubs his eyes) What the freakin' doofus? (He sees the top of the Geo Team House in his bedroom) Geo Guy: (thinking in his head) Why is the top of the base in my bedroom? (talking) Nevermind, let's move on! (jumps out of his bed and goes to the bedroom) (Geo Guy brushes his teeth) Geo Guy: (spits) Voila! (leaves the bedroom and gets his backpack) (He goes downstairs and eats scrambled eggs and bacon in the kitchen) Tom Conner: Hey, George, did you hear about the news? Geo Guy: No time, dad! I gotta finish this scrambled eggs and bacon! (eats) (Geo Guy goes to the living room and turns on the TV) Station announcer (on the TV; offscreen): This is Geoville's Channel 7 News! (Geo Guy's dad goes into the living room) Anchorman #1 (on the TV): Just last night, the Geo Team House, the house of the city's heroes, has been destroyed by a tornado! (Shows the Geo Team House being destroyed) Geo Guy: Gee golly. Tornadoes don't usually happen in this state! Tom Conner: George, that's what I was trying to tell you! Anchorman #2 (on the TV): The tornado was extraordinary since tornadoes almost never happen in Pennsylvania! (Cuts to Green Bob watching it, and then the scene goes back to the living room of the Conners) Anchorman #1 (on the TV): The roof of the house went through a window of the Conners' house. Their son, George Conner, also known as Geo Guy, is the leader of the Geo Team. Tom Conner: George, your name was mentioned on TV! Geo Guy: That was the only good thing about this new report. (Geo Guy turns off the TV) Geo Guy: I gotta go to school, Dad! (walking to the door) Bye! (Door slam is heard) Tom Conner: Bye! I wish I got insurance for that house. (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to the Geo Team arriving outside where the Geo Team base used to be) Cartman: (angry) They destroyed the house, those blosterds! Dave: (crying in English) Why did this happen? Crash Bandicoot: I've left my cake recipe there. Dick Grayson: Even though I'm not part of this team anymore, I'll pay my respect. Coraline: What happened there? Anchorman #1 from WGEO-TV: Well, we have found live video footage of the tornado that was left inside. Green Bob: Fortunately, that video camera was indestructable and machine washable! Coraline: Tornado? In this part of the country? Anchorman #1 from WGEO-TV: Yes. Geo Guy: (walking to Green Bob) Green Bob! (stops walking) Green Bob: Yeah? Geo Guy: If tornadoes don't usually happen in this state, then Gree Guy must have made a... (Dun dun dun sound effect occurs) Geo Guy and Green Bob: A tornado machine! Little Guy: You can just re-write that cake recipe, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: (neutral) I know I can, but I've been trying to find the final ingredients, blue soy, for 3 months. Anchorman #1: Margo and Coraline, a man, who was driving through 123 Geo's World, got injured by the tornado. Margo: (sad) Awww... I feel sorry for the poor man. Anchorman #1: Goodbye. I have to go back to the news studio. (Anchorman #1 leaves by going into the Channel 7 News van) Homer: (shouting) Guys! Geo Guy: (neutral) Gee golly, you didn't need to shout to grab people's attention. Homer: I've just rented a place that will be a temporary replacement for this building. The Geo Team: (excited) Yay! Homer: Let's go! (The Geo Team goes inside the Geo Car and drove away) Act 5: Temporary Building and Battle (Cuts to the Geo Team in the Geo Car) Geo Guy: (jealous) It's a pity that... that... (angry) that the Gree Team destroyed our old home base. Homer: I know. (Cuts to the Gree Team in Gree Guy's Evil Lair) Gree Guy: (seeing live footage of the Geo Car) I am going to control this stupid car! (Gree Guy turns on the Car Controlling Device attached to the Geo Car) Gree Guy: (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA! (Cuts to the Geo Car) Homer: We're nearly there! (Gree Guy controls the speed of the car) Homer: (shocked) Woah! Geo Guy: You're going too fast, Homer! Homer: It's not me, the car's doing it itself. (Homer touches the brakes) (Cuts to Gree Guy in his lair controlling the car) Gree Guy: (sneering) Now they are at the dead end! I'm going to make the car flip! (The Geo Car flips) The Geo Team: WOAH! Bloo: (angry) Not cool, Homer. Not cool. (The Geo Team get out of the car, and arrives at the new Geo Team House) Homer: Aha! A new house just for us! Geo Guy: It looks very generic to me. Not Bobby Generic, of course. (Three hours later, the Geo Team go outside) Green Bob: (pointing at the hole) Why is there a hole there? Homer: I don't know. Let's go in it! (The Geo Team run to the hole, but the time froze except for the Geo Team which was floating on a hole) Geo Guy: Aren't we supposed to fall? Homer: Yes! (looks down) (The time unfrozes and the Geo Team falled down a hole) The Geo Team: (screaming) AAAAHHHH!! Dick Grayson: (falling with them) Why are we falling? Geo Guy: (falling) Because they also had the Time Control Device that controls the (screaming) TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMME!!! (The Geo Team and Dick Grayson landed in Gree Guy's Evil Lair) Geo Guy: I recognize this place. Margo: We all do. Geo Guy: (angry) It's Gree Guy's Evil Lair! Gree Guy: (sneering) Ha-ha! That's right! Geo Guy: I thought you abandoned this place after the big movie! Gree Guy: Movie? (talking to the Gree Team) Well, fellows, let's start the motto! (Motto starts) Gree Guy: We're The Gree Team. Pingux2012: We make the best crime schemes. CookieEater2: We've destroyed the Geo Team base Memy9909: And controlled the Geo Car! (Motto interrupted) Homer: (angry) Hey! You were the ones that controlled the Geo Car! (Homer attacks Memy9909 and Gree Guy) Memy9909: (screaming in pain) OUCH! (angry at Homer) That's not nice, Homer! (Cuts to Gree Guy with a broken leg sitting on a wheelchair) Gree Guy: (angry) Yeah! You have just interrupted our motto! Homer: (angry) That's because you made the Geo Car flipped vertically on a upside-down direction. Geo Guy and Homer: (frustrated) So why did you destroy the Geo Team base? Gree Guy: (shocked) Well... Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Memy9909: (sneering) We destroy the Geo Team base with a tornado machine because we want you guys to get the upcoming game Spider Squad 7. Geo Guy: (angry) GRRRR! Gree Guy: (angry) And we didn't introduce ourselves! Waren Cook: (angry at Gree Guy) That's because you're a loser! And it's also because of (points at Homer) Homer, who was interrupting our motto, completely! Gree Guy: (angry) GRRRRRRRRR! Let's fight! (The Once-ler hits Pingux2012 and Elias with the wooden end of his axe) Pingux2012: Ouch! (Geo Guy punches and kicks Keithy Guy, Warren Cook, Sack99Swell and Bryan Guy) Bryan Guy: Ouch! Geo Guy: Dave, go on the tornado machine! (Dave sits on the machine's chair and changes the target location) Geo Guy: Don't press until the Geo Team aren't in this room! (talking to the other members) We're going because a tornado is going to happen in this lair! (The Geo Team, except Dave leave the lair) Dave: (presses the joysticks; speaking a mix of Minonese and English) Gopa! This exact location! (A tornado occurs) Memy9909: Oh no! Gree Guy: Run! (Dave leaves the lair) Dave: (speaking Minionese) La lugol suckers! Subtitle text: So long suckers! (The tornado destroys the Evil Lair) Gree Guy: My precious lair... it's ruined! Memy9909: Watch ou-- (The tornado picks up the Gree Team, and throws them out of the lair's hole) Memy9909: Out! The Gree Team: (screaming) AAAHHH!!! Gree Guy: Why does this keep happening? (They arrive outside of Tromson Jail) Memy9909: (shocked) Uh-oh! Act 6 (Fades to the Geo Team arriving at the rebuilt Geo Team House; this takes place 4 weeks later) The Geo Team: Woah! Geo Guy: Just as I remembered! Green Bob: Did you get Spider Squad 7? Geo Guy: Yes! (Geo Guy's dad comes to Geo Guy to tell him about something) Geo Guy: Dad, what are you doing here? Tom Conner: This house will have insurance from now on. Geo Guy: That's great, Dad. But kids aren't interested in that stuff. (looking at the camera) Is that right? (Iris wipe occurs on Geo Guy's face) Geo Guy: Well, it's almost the end, but there's more. And before we end this episode, we would like to show you the scene, the scene of Gree Guy, who was inside the small empty hard gray square room in solitary confinement. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Fades to the inside view of the small empty hard gray square room) (The door opens as the two guards threw Gree Guy, who is in a straitjacket, inside the room) Guard: Get in there, you! You need a nice long stay in solitary confinement! (slams the door, off-screen) Stupid Gree Guy, always making trouble out of the Geo Team. Gree Guy: Oh well. Let's look at the positives again. I'm finally away from that Lameo Guy and that stupid Lameo Team. Yes, I did. All alone in this small, empty, hard, gray square room. Geo Guy: (off-screen) Made of white cotton candy! (laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The room is made of white cotton candy as Geo Guy's face appears on all sides of the wall) Gree Guy: (shocked) Oh no! This can't be! Anything but Geo Guy! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! (The scene goes back to the Gree Team falling from the sky; The scene from Act 5 is the same as before, but this time, the Gree Team crash landed into the truck full of fruit punch, knocking it over, and spilling it) Police Officer: Freeze! (The Gree Team turns around to look at the police) Your scheming plans and stupidity are over, punks. (The police officers grabbed The Gree Team and threw them into the back of the police van) Gree Guy: (angry, off-screen) Curse you, Geo Guy, and that Geo Team! (The police van drove off) (Fades to the Gree Team in the small empty hard gray square room) Guard: Stay there, Gree Team. You need a nice long stay in solitary confinement! (slams the door) Gree Guy: (looking around with confusion) Huh? What? Huh? (looks at the Gree Team) Oh my gosh! What happened? Memy9909: (sad) Your lair is gone. Looks like we had to stay here forever. Gree Guy: (shocked) What? (jealous) Ah, forget it. (2 hours later) Pingux2012: Hey, Gree Guy! You never guessed what came to me! I have a plan! (Gree Guy gets angry as his face turned red) Gree Guy: (angry) GRRRRRRRRR! (starts torturing Pingux2012) Shut up, Pingux! I do not want to hear about a plan! I don't want to hear one of your plans! I don't want to hear all of my plans! Nothing said anything else about a plan! No more plans! (Gree Guy and Pingux2012 are fighting each other as the rest of the Gree Team are watching them fight) Gree Guy: (going crazy) NAAAAAAAAAAH! Morons! I'm surrounded by morons! (crying) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Memy9909: (talking to Warren Cook) What's wrong with him? Warren Cook: (talking to Memy) I don't know! Memy9909: (jealous) Ah, forget it. (Fades to black) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts